Kclar
Kclar Kclar is a human clone of the decreased daughter of Dr. OFF, she was a former member of the Willcraftians and she's currently living in Moonsdale at a small house with a orchan of apple trees. Personality She has autism, can break the fourth wall and law of physics, Kind, Always smiling, when she's sad her whole body/clothing/shoes will turn grey, Loves to sing, Loves her Girlfriend, Loves her carer, Can't remember her past life (clone/test subject), Vegetarian, loves animals and can store stuff in her hair including food which will stay fresh forever. Relations with other people SmolSnow - Kclar's carer who found her when she was a bit younger and taken care of her until she hit the age of 18. Dr. Off - Kclar's creator, who clone Kclar and along with her "sister" K. She no longer remembers this firey object head after accidentally bumping her head. Peaches - Kclar's girlfriend, who's a shapeshifter...yea....wow.. Origin Dr. OFF once had a adoptive daughter named Kate Clark who he loved and taken care of her, he studied on all the different species in Moonsdale until one day while he and his daughter was exploring the Moonsdale forest they got attacked by a giant spider, OFF tried his best to keep his daughter safe and away from the spider but unfornately she didn't make it. Distraught over his daughter's death, he killed himself in his lab by exposing himself to oven gases (which is when he became a fire object head), after upon becoming this creature, he promised himself to never leave the lab and work on cloning his daughter. His first clone was named KC - 001 (Kate Clone), he put her through different tests to see how long she could survive for, she only survived for a day. Second came KC - 002, who was unstable and have to be put down via gas chamber. Every day, he put these clones through different tests but none of them were "quite right" until he got to the last two clones: KC -155 (Kclar) and KC - 154. KC - 154 was a smart and tough clone, her combat skills were impressive and IQ was much higher than his, as for KC - 155, her IQ was...average and sometimes low (her brain must of haven't develop properly) but she had a quite unusual ability: she could pull items out of her hair and break the law of physics. He put KC - 155 in a cell with KC - 154, KC - 155 would smile and wonder what it's like to be outside of the lab while KC - 154 rather not talk about "childish" things and learn combat skills and keep to herself. One day, KC - 155 manage to escape while Dr. OFF was distracted with work, she ran over to the cells to help KC - 154 to escape but she was more interested into trying to bring KC - 155 back to her cell and snitch on her. They got into a massive fight and KC - 155 who is not the fighting type tries to escape from her. During this she accidentally burnt KC - 154 with one of Dr. OFF's vasks of acid, while KC - 154 screamed in pain attracting the attention of Dr. OFF. KC - 155 quickly made a run for it towards the exit, escaping the lab forever. She later then forgotten memories about the lab after hurting her head on a tree and was found by Smol Snow who decided to take care of her as if she was his Category:Fanon Category:Users